This Isn't the End
by NamilovesDegrassi98
Summary: Maya is still broken a week later but who is there to pick up the pieces? One-Shot *After Bittersweet Symphony pt.2*


**Hello everybody! Now first thing first I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated _The Secrets Between _in a month I just been going back and forth with ideas for ch.7 but I might update it soon so keep an eye out ;) and second, I literally was bawling after last night episode that after, I thought of this idea! ^.^ So here is my one-shot _This Isn't the End_ which the title is based of A Skylit Drive song that is need to be heard.  
**

* * *

**Maya's POV:**

It was like I woke up in a nightmare and there was no way of escaping from it. It's been a week since Campbell committed suicide in the greenhouse. Everyone at school now have moved on and are smiling or laughing with their friends…except me.

I was mad and hurt when I heard about him and that's why I said he was selfish for taking his life. And to be honest, I still feel that way a little about him for not only leaving me behind but also his family, his hockey team, Tristan, Tori, and his billet parents. I just wished he would have talked to me or someone instead of taking the dark path.

I walked up the steps dressed in a dark purple long sleeve and black leggings with my combat boots. I've been dressing a little darker and I don't care anymore about what people think. I can't even go down the hall anymore without someone giving me a sympathy look before turning back around to their friends.

I opened my locker and looked on the door to see the pictures of me and Campbell in the photo booth from our first date. I frowned at the memory and then opened up my backpack to pull out Hoot. I held it in my hands and let a tear fall on it.

I heard the bell ring but I didn't move and continued to look down Hoot. I just hated how I had to get him after and I can't even sleep with it on the side of my bed anymore because now every time I look at him, I'll always think of Cam.

I squeezed it before throwing it in my locker with all my fury and slamming the locker door then sliding down. I sat down and put my head between my legs and started crying. I cried because I'm furious with him, for leaving an amazing life behind, for leaving without warnings, and for making me lose my first love.

I kept crying until I felt a presence in front of me. I sniffled before picking my head up and looking up to a guy.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" the stranger asked.

"Go ahead, I don't care," I replied motioning to me right.

He laid his bag down before sliding down next to me. I looked at him a little bit before realizing who it was.

"You're the director of Romeo and Jules. You casted my friends, Tristan and Tori."

"Yeah that's me, Eli Goldsworthy," Eli said while smirking.

"You directed a really amazing play," I complimented with a small smile.

"Thanks and you're in Whisper Hug with Fiona and Adam right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Maya."

It stayed silence for a while until Eli decided to speak up, "I know you probably get tired of hearing this but I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend."

My heart just cracked more at hearing him mention Cam and I know it hurt because I started tasting the salt from my tears streaking down my cheeks.

"It's okay," I replied looking down, "I just feel bad for the student who found his body."

"It sucked to see him like that," Eli replied sadly.

"You were the student who found him?"

"Yeah. I was about to walk into the school with my girlfriend when I turned around towards the greenhouse and I saw Cam."

"I'm sorry you had to see him," I said sincerely.

"You're first to say that to me."

"Well I mean it's not everyday that you find a dead body in a greenhouse," I stated.

He looked at me like I was crazy before sighing and looking across the hall. I didn't know what caused me to blurt the question out before I even thought about speaking, "So what did his body look like?"

He gave me a puzzled look before responding, "I don't want you to tell you that."

"Why not?" I asked getting a little frustrated with him.

"Because I don't want you having to have that picture in your head."

"What makes you think I can't handle it?"

"I know you can't because…I know what you're going through," he stated sadly.

"What do you mean you know what I'm going through?"

I don't know how anyone else right now is going through this. What would make Eli think he knows what I'm going through? He looked down before taking a deep breath and looking at my face.

"When I was a sophomore, I lost my girlfriend," he said with a sad toned.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"My girlfriend, Julia, was my first love. We met at my old school and we instantly clicked with each other. We had the same music taste and the same style. We dated for a year and then one day we got into an argument and she walked out. The next day, I got a call from her step mom telling me Julia was hit and died instantly."

I looked at him with wide eyes and gasped a little. I saw him shaking a little but he took a deep breath in and out which made him stop shaking.

"Eli I'm so sorry," I said sincerely while touching his shoulder.

"Look I know it isn't the same with Cam but I know how your feeling. You feel like you're helpless because you think you could have changed the one little thing but its not. I can tell that you want to be mad at Cam for leaving everything behind but you can't because you know deep down that you're upset this happened in the first place."

I started crying, shaking and my words were coming out in little sobs, "I-I…could have help-ped him…Cam could have told me he was feeling depressed o-or try reaching out for more help."

Eli wrapped his arm around me and let me cry on his shoulder. I was crying so much that I can tell I'm soaking his jacket with all my tears falling from eyes. I started breathing slowly before controlling my shaking a little and sitting up again.

I wiped my eyes with the bottom of my sleeves then looking at Eli. "I'm sorry I got your shoulder wet," I apologized.

"It's alright to cry, Maya. I know the feeling."

"I just need to know, how did you deal with the tragedy of losing your first love?"

"To be honest, it wasn't easy. I cried every night and kept stuff that reminded of her. Eventually, it lead to my hoarding problem but then I met someone when I came here," he smiled a little at the end of his sentence.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, my girlfriend Clare. I really liked her but it took me almost three months to let her in."

"What was holding you back? Why couldn't you just move on like that?"

"I always thought that I would be betraying Julia and I was scared that Clare wouldn't accept me for my past, but when I told her about Julia she gave me time before I decided it was time to move on."

"So are you still in love with Julia though?" I questioned.

"I will always love Julia and she always be in my heart because she was my first love. But I'm starting to open more of it to Clare because I'm in love with her more."

"Wow, that's amazing Eli," I commented.

"Maya, I understand that it will take you awhile to heal but just know that you can move on later on and still have Cam in your heart forever," he smiled towards me.

I looked down and thought about Eli's point. I know I might feel like I can't move on right now but Eli is right, though. As long as I remember Cam in my heart, I can move on in time and still love Cam forever.

"Thank you Eli for sharing your story with me. I really do appreciate you opening up to me and you're the first person that I'm not annoyed with."

Eli chuckled at me and I giggled a little before looking at my phone to see that first period will be ending in a minute.

"I should probably get ready second period considering that I skipped first," Eli said while standing up then lending me a hand to help me up. I took his hand and stand up with him.

"Thanks again Eli, I honestly thought that nobody know what I'm feeling."

"Well now you do know someone. Maya if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm a good listener and so is Clare. Don't be afraid to talk to us or anyone else really, we all want to help you."

I smiled at him and then the bell ringed. The halls started having students filling out and going toward their second period class. I looked at him and I gave him a hug which he returned. I pulled away from him and smiled.

"See you around Eli and thanks...again," I said.

"See you later."

Then he walked down the hall toward a girl which I'm guessing is his girlfriend, Clare. I grabbed my bag from the ground before walking to Math.

~*~*~After School~*~*~

I waited on the steps for Katie and I saw her coming out of the door.

"Hello, dear sister," I smiled at her.

"Hey Maya. What's got you smiling today? Last time I saw you this morning, you were frowning," Katie asked while walking to Marisol's car with me.

I looked toward the garden and saw Eli smiling at Clare while having his arm around her shoulders.

"A friend of mine gave me really great advice."

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? I just thought of Maya and Eli talking to each other since they both went through a tragedy. I will always and forever miss Dylan Everett on the show:( R.I.P Cam. Thank you guys for reading this I hope you all really like this one-shot and I will update _The Secrets Between_ I promise:) R&R let me know what you thought and your opinions on Bittersweet Symphony pt.2! Until next time-Nami  
**


End file.
